Happy Mothers Day Frigga!
by Haya-Chan
Summary: Thor and Loki are sent on a mission to get their mother Frigga mothers day gifts! REALLY REALLY SHORT STORY! Short and heartfelt, a bit humorous.


Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Loki or Marvel or Norse mythology or Marvel. k-thanks.

The story is based and this fabulous picture! **kibbitzer . deviantart . c o m Thor-Loki-Little-Asgardian-Princes-323213010** ((((REMOVE THE SPACES, COPY ALL THE BOLDED WORDS PLEASE AND THANKS)))))

_They're an amazing artist on DA, I loved the picture and mothers day came and I thought, "Why not?" So I got the inspiration and BOOM! Story. Please enjoy, and I love feedback and criticism, you could only ever make yourself better. ALSO PLEASE go to the artists page and comment/like/admire their amazing work! Thanks in advance! Now onto the story!_

Odin watched as his two sons fought over who won the sparring battle they had against each other, Loki believed his scepter (Stick) was much more formidable against Thors sword (Stick). He smiled and shook his head, glancing across at the rising sun. They would have to get ready for their morning classes soon; this fun time was held every morning after breakfast in the court yard of their castle in Asgard.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then a realization hit him.

It was Mother's day on Asgard. Mostly, a human holiday yet an ever growing favorite among the mothers of Asgard.

He looked at the boys again and an idea struck him, instead of the usual conjuring up a gift for them, why not sends them on a quest to get their own gifts for their mother? He decided he liked the idea and started toward the boys.

"Thor, Loki, my sons. Come over here." He motioned for them to come. "I've something to ask of you."

Loki and Thor looked at each other and dropped their sticks. "Father it's not my fault I swear it! Thor made me do it!" Thor pushed his brother to the side. "Did not! Father, I didn't do anything this time! I swear! It was all Loki!"

Loki looked at his brother as though shocked he would ever suggest such a thing. Odin raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. Deciding that this was for another day he shook his head, "Now, now boys. Today is Mother's day." They bother stopped and stared at him. "I'd like each of you two get your mother a special gift. One from each of you."

They looked at each other and the back at their father. "Like what father? What do mothers like?" Loki asked curiously, his head cocked to the side. "Flowers?" Thor asked. "I know Sif said once she liked flowers. Those white daisy's that grow on the hill are flowers." Thor said thoughtfully. "I'll get mom flowers!" Thor said announcing his idea to the sky arm raised to the sky. Odin smiled. "And you Loki?" Loki looked thoughtfully at the ground. "I think mother would like flowers. I think I'll get mother flowers as well." He rubbed his chin tiny chin in thought. "Thor! Let us see who could get mother the prettiest flowers!" Thor flashed Loki a big grin. "You're on Loki! I'm going to win!" He shouted and ran off to the right."Chyeah right!" Loki waved him off and ran to the left.

Odin rolled his eyes, sighed and smiled. "My boys." He said softly, heading toward the castle. He had to tell the teachers they would be late.

Loki and Thor made it back just in time to meet their mother in her favorite sitting spot, a rotunda surrounded by green bushes and lively trees blowing in the wind while overlooking the wide hilly valley behind their home and in the far distance sat snow topped mountains.

Loki looked at Thor's ragged flowers. The white daisies he had spoken of before, from the field behind Sifs house. Thors flowers looked as though they had seen better days. The petals and leaves were missing, a huge clump of dirt still attached to the roots. He shook his head, compared to his bouquet of perfect purple, white and pink tulips they were no match.

A small smirk on his face appeared, he looked at his brother. "Mothers not going to like those." He pointed at the flowers.

Thor stomped his foot glaring at his brother, "Oh yeah? Like she's going to like your silly pink flowers!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I know she will! Mothers like pretty things! Not dirt!" Thor was about to retaliate when Friggas voice cut through the rotunda.

"Thor? Loki? Is that you two I hear quarreling?" She called; you could hear the smile on her face, her boys made her happy, even while fighting. "Come, what did you need my loves?"

Thor jumped and ran ahead of Loki who was close at his heels. "Mother!" Thor and Loki yelled as they landed in front of her. "Happy Mother's day!" They chimed together, huge smiles on their faces as they held out their flowers. Friggas eyes lit up at the sight of them. "Did you boys pick them for me?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Loki! They're beautiful!" Loki looked at Thor and stuck his tongue out, Thor frowned and looked down. "Thor, I love them!" She said smiling. "They're both so lovely!" She said happily as she took both bouquets of flowers in her hands.

Thor stuck his tongue out at Loki grinning ear to ear. Loki gave Frigga a queer look, "Mother, you like Thors as well? Even with all the dirt?" He asked, disgust dripping from his voice. She smiled at him and nodded slowly, moving the flowers to her arm she touched the top of his head and ran her hand down his cheek then squatted beside them. "I love them both equally. Because they came from your hearts, you thought about me. And it's the thought that really counts, not what they look like, or smell like. It's that they came from you." She pointed to Thors heart. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, then did the same to Loki. She stood up straight again and took a deep breath of the different scents. "Thank you so much boys, I love you both very much."

She looked straight ahead and saw Odin smiling in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I think it's time for lecture now? Don't you?" Lokis face dropped when he realized he looked at Thor. "Oh no! We're in so much trouble!" Thors face dropped as well. "I don't want to sit in late again!" He cried out.

"Don't worry boys. I spoke to your teachers. You'll be okay." Odin said walking toward them. " Still you'd better head off now."

Thor and Loki both bowed before him before they both took off to their lectures.

Frigga smiled at Odin and set the flowers down on a nearby side table. "Did you have something to do with it?" She asked walking toward him. "I would be lying if I said no, but," He said smiling. "The gifts were all their ideas, I'm proud. I thought for sure you'd get rocks." He grinned at his lovely wife. "We have two very smart boys." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Indeed we do." She agreed, leaning in to steal a kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled out flowers with the other. "I guess all the men in this family think alike." She laughed, pulling away and accepting the flowers.

"I love them! All of them!" She said happily, planting another kiss on his lips.

"Happy mother's day Frigga." Odin said touching her shoulder, she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you love."


End file.
